


A  New Take On Eating Al Fresco

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [43]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean and Elijah have dinner out on the lake.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 3





	A  New Take On Eating Al Fresco

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #'s 52, lake and 53. sea. This was originally written as two shorter fics, answering two different prompts, but I feel it works better as one fic, so I combined them.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

“We’re going out in the canoe?” Elijah asked in surprise.

“I thought it might be nice,” Sean replied. “We haven’t been out for a while, but if you’d rather not…”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just surprised is all. When you said you wanted to have dinner outdoors I assumed you meant we’d be eating _by_ the lake, not _on_ the lake.”

Sean said, “Think of it as a new take on eating al fresco.”

Elijah grinned. “Do I have to work for my supper?”

Sean grinned back. “Don’t worry, I’ll be paddling. You just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

“We’ve established that you like lakes,” Sean said as he stowed his paddle. “Have you ever seen the ocean?”

Elijah shifted the basket containing their dinner so it was easier for both of them to reach. “Sure. It was our vacation when I was a kid. My father rented a motel room for us in Asbury Park that came with beach badges. For two weeks we went to the beach all day and played games on the Boardwalk at night, a kid’s dream. We went every year until my mother died. After that, without her there to referee…”

Sean knew Elijah’s relationship with his father had been strained before his mother died, but after her death, things had gone from bad to worse. He could only imagine how difficult things had become after.

Elijah opened the basket and helped himself to a piece of fried chicken. “I’ve even seen the sea.” He grimaced. “That sounds like an advertisement for joining the Navy. What I meant was I’ve been on the sea. I didn’t realize there was a difference between the sea and the ocean until Pedar explained it to me.” He looked pained. “Sorry.”

Sean told him, “Elijah, Pedar was a part of your life for three years. You don’t have to apologize every time his name comes up. So what sea did you sail?”

“The one in British Columbia.”

“The Salish Sea,” Sean provided.

Elijah nodded. “Pedar had a yacht, probably still does, kept it on the west coast for when he did business there. He brought me with him once. He had a chef on board who prepared a three-course meal for us.”

“Sounds luxurious.”

“It was,” Elijah agreed, “but if you want to know the truth, Sean, if I had to choose between the fancy dinner on his yacht and your fried chicken in this canoe, I’d pick the canoe every time.”

Had it been anyone else, Sean would have assumed he was lying, trying to make him feel better about the meager offerings, but because it was Elijah who was speaking, Sean believed very word.


End file.
